


Beat Me Then

by deniallisstrong



Series: Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [17]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pacman - Freeform, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: Liam’s gotten used to the sound. He’s more familiar with it than he’dliketo be, though. When he hears the disappointed-sounding wrr wrr wrrs again as he once more loses his grip on the joystick, he curses under his breath. It seems his only real skill in Pacman is getting killed.“Hey, mate, the point is to keepawayfrom the ghosts. You know that, right?“ The smartass comment comes from close behind him with a smirk.Huffing, Liam flips to give a snarky reply to this annoying asshole who just won’t let him fucking die in peace. But when his gaze catches on the perfect, long eyelashes in front of him, eyelashes that accent the mystery man’s bright golden eyes, Liam can only blink. Can only hear the words as they coyly leave his mouth, a grin on his face. “Beat me then.”(Or, by not being able to win at arcade games, Liam’s won something even better: Zayn’s attention. [A Gamer AU])





	Beat Me Then

Liam’s gotten used to the sound. He’s more familiar with it than he’d like to be, though. When he hears the disappointed-sounding wrr wrr wrrs again as he once more loses his grip on the joystick, he curses under his breath. It seems his only real skill in Pacman is getting killed.

“Hey, mate, the point is to keep away from the ghosts. You know that, right?“ The smartass comment comes from close behind him with a smirk.

Huffing, Liam flips to give a snarky reply to this annoying asshole who just won’t let him fucking die in peace. But when his gaze catches on the perfect, long eyelashes in front of him, eyelashes that accent the mystery man’s bright golden eyes, Liam can only blink. Can only hear the words as they coyly leave his mouth, a grin on his face. “Beat me then.”

“And what?” The other boy counters as he leans in just slightly, his teeth grazing against his lower lip.

“And I’ll buy you a drink,” Liam says smugly as he shifts out of the way of the arcade game, leaving just enough space for the boy to take his spot.

Being in an arcade–simultaneously surrounded by drinks, cute men, and games–sure has its perks.

—

"No more drinks for you, Zayn,” Liam teases as he snatches the beer from Zayn’s hand as his plane once more gets taken by the spider ship.

“Leeyummmmm,” Zayn whines with an exaggerated foot stomp as his grabby hands reach for the drink heading straight for Liam’s lips. “I’ve only had one drink, anyway,” he mumbles, finishing with a raise of his eyebrows, “The one you bought me, may I add.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Liam mutters into the mug as he takes a long sip, watching Zayn through the glass with a small smile.

“Well, if I can’t drink anymore anyway, then I guess there’s nothing left to do but go back to my place.” He smirks with a casual shrug, sliding up onto his tiptoes just enough to be able to catch Liam’s eye. A cough bursts from Liam’s mouth as his hand slacks from the surprise comment. With a triumphant laugh, Zayn grabs his beer back before Liam has the chance to finish his entire drink with just a few more gulps.

“Get a room,” an Irish accent groans from somewhere beside Liam and he starts as he turns to face a bored-looking Niall. “Ni!” He cries out, sounding a bit breathless, more than just a little embarrassed. “How long have you been there?”

“Been here the whole time, mate,” Niall says a bit begrudgingly with a roll of his eyes, but a soft smile forms on his lips. “You just promptly forgot about me once Mr. Perfect came along.”

“Hey, Zayn,” Louis interjects from halfway across the room. “Wanna come play this digging game with Haz and—” He stops suddenly, blinking twice when he sees the closeness between the two bodies, still curled around the Galaga game.

Smirking, he strolls over, passing by all the arcade games to make his way to the two of them, slinging his arms around them both as he sings to Liam, “He likes you.”

“No shit,” Liam mutters, raising his eyebrows with a grin as he catches Zayn’s eye.

Zayn mirrors the movement, and Louis scoffs at this, now turning to Zayn. “Oh, just fuck off,” he dismisses as he loosens his grip on the boys’ shoulders. “I know you two wanna go snog in the corner, anyway,” he sighs, rolling his eyes as he brings the two of them closer again before he slides his arms completely off of them.

“Well, we’ll be over there getting to know this other chap… Uhh.” He shifts on his feet, looking slightly uncomfortable for a moment. “I just realized I don’t know your name, mate?” He asks, turning to the Irishman as he takes a side step closer to him.

Liam snorts. “It’s Niall.”

Louis puts his arm around the boy. “Come on, Neil, I’ll go introduce you to Harry, my way-too-interested-in-some-digging-game boyfriend.”

“It’s called Dig-Dug, Lou,” Harry calls out quietly from across the room, his eyes never wavering from the bright screen.

“Yes, dear,” Louis replies with a smile. “Dig-Dug,” he says pointedly to Niall with an endeared huff as they take a couple of steps towards Harry.

“Drinks are on this bloke you’ve fallen in love with, right?” Louis smirks as he turns his head back around to look at the couple.

“Louis,” Zayn whines as he pushes him gently towards Harry’s general direction. ‘Leave ‘im alone.”

“I just figured since it’s his fault for your oh-so-obvious heart eyes, and why I can’t hang out with you, that—”

Zayn stops him then, interrupting him with a chuckle as he turns to face Liam once more, “Use your own money, you arse.”

“Okay,” he breathes, holding out the word. “But the second I turn away from you two, I know you’re gonna take him home,” he says knowingly.

“Lou,” Zayn hisses, flipping his head back around to glare at him.

“Just use your own room if you’re gonna fuck, Z,” he says matter-of-factly and with that they’re gone.

Louis is never wrong. And this time's no exception.

A hour is all it takes before he hears Zayn’s quiet giggles behind him, Liam’s low shushes as they try to sneak out from where they’d both entered only a couple of hours ago. Elbowing Harry, he gives a subtle nod to Zayn’s hand wrapped around Liam’s as he leads him out the door. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another old Tumblr drabble I'm sticking over here. Let me know if you like it :D


End file.
